


When the lights go out

by FuckingMeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingMeowl/pseuds/FuckingMeowl
Summary: Osamu no sabe controlarse cuando se trata de pelinegros con ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que dan ganas de comertelo de un bocado
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	When the lights go out

_"Keiji ya debería estar por llegar o quizá ya está ahí… compórtate con él y no te pongas a contarle cosas vergonzosas de mi"_

Osamu rió al escuchar a su hermano a través del altavoz de su auto, negando para sí mismo ante lo que le decía.

_"No creo que le importe saber algunas cosas vergonzosas más… ya debe ser lo suficientemente vergonzoso salir contigo 'Tsumu"_

Ambos hermanos rieron y tras despedirse con una última advertencia el pelirrubio terminó la llamada devolviéndole a su hermano gemelo nuevamente el sonido de la playlist que había puesto nada más al subir a su auto. Iba de camino a la casa de sus padres puesto que estos habían planeado estar todo el mes fuera del país, por lo cual con su hermano habían decidido que sería buena idea pasar un fin de semana lejos del estrés de la ciudad junto a algunos de sus amigos. Osamu se había mudado hace poco a Tokio tras inaugurar la última tienda de su franquicia por lo que sabía que le vendría bien un poco de tranquilidad.

La casa de sus padres era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar 40 personas sin embargo Atsumu solo decidió que invitaría a sus compañeros de equipo más cercanos y uno que otro de sus amigos de la escuela. Por supuesto que el primero en la lista de sus invitados era su novio, Osamu ya lo conocía y le agradaba sin embargo no le hacía mucha ilusión estar a solas con el pelinegro previo al evento principal.

Osamu era débil, y Keiji era justamente su tipo por lo que le ponía nervioso tener que estar aunque fuera media hora solo con él. ¿qué tal si no lograba controlarse? 

Desde la primera vez que le conoció sintió una fuerte atracción hacia él, incluso Rin lo notó aquella vez y no tardó en restregarselo en la cara. _"Él es totalmente tu tipo ¿no? recuerda que es el nuevo novio de tu hermano y evita comértelo con la mirada"_ Suna Rintarou también era su tipo y justamente por eso lo mencionaba, pelinegro con ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que daban ganas de comerlo. Osamu no podía evitar tener gustos similares a su hermano, pero ya había caído en ese error una vez. Por suerte lo de Atsumu y Rin solo fue una aventura nada seria por lo que no sintió demasiada culpa cuando él fue tras el ex novio de su hermano.

Ahora era distinto, Keiji y Atsumu estaban juntos hace bastante tiempo e incluso su hermano le había comentado algo sobre casarse puesto que ya habían comenzado a vivir juntos en Tokio. Osamu no quería entrometerse en su relación pero le era difícil estar a cierta distancia de su cuñado y no imaginarlo entre sus brazos gimiendo su nombre a través de sus preciosos labios rosados.

_"Tienes que controlarte Osamu… ya no eres un adolescente"_

Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que aparcó fuera de la casa de sus padres. El auto de Keiji ya estaba ahí por lo que sus ilusiones de por lo menos bajarse las ganas a solas se desplomaron en ese mismo instante. Respiro hondo pasándose las manos por la cara y tras comprobar que todo estuviera bien en su cuerpo, bajo del auto moviendo las llaves en su mano como si aquello sirviera para quitarle un poco de nerviosismo.

La sala estaba en penumbras ya que el atardecer apenas brindaba un leve reflejo de sol a través de las ventanas por lo que encendió una de las lámparas del lugar sin suerte, intentó con dos más solo para terminar de convencerse que de hecho no había electricidad en la casa. Suspiro caminando a ciegas hacia la cocina para dejar sus compras y luego emprendió rumbo hacia el final de la casa en busca de la caja donde estaban los controles de la electricidad aunque no tuvo suerte tampoco. Seguramente se había ido la luz en toda la Villa, era algo que ocurría seguido por lo que no se preocupó y simplemente camino a su antigua habitación en la segunda planta.

No había rastro de Keiji por ninguna parte lo que era un alivio, supuso que el chico se encontraba en el patio de atrás leyendo un libro ante la falta de luz dentro de la casa por lo que al encontrarse con la ya conocida silueta del pelinegro sobre su cama sintió que todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba de manera agresiva agitando hasta la última célula nerviosa de su ser.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando comenzó a caminar más cerca de la cama para asegurarse de que el chico dormía y con sumo cuidado se acercó a él quedando a apenas 30 centímetros de su rostro. Podía notar la forma de sus labios gracias a la poca luz que se colaba por su ventana y estuvo a punto de besarle si no fuese por el movimiento del chico bajo suyo.

_"Tsumu… pensé que llegarías más tarde"_ tragó saliva con dificultad al oír la adormilada voz del pelinegro y antes que pudiera contestar una mano se pegaba a su mejilla acariciando suavemente el mentón con el pulgar.

_"Eh… no, yo… Keiji soy…"_ balbuceo dejándose llevar por la caricia notando como el otro chico le miraba ya con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que espero que se apartara avergonzado por haberle confundido sin embargo lo siguiente que sintió fue un par de cálidos labios pegarse a los suyos.

Las cosquillas en su cuerpo se incrementaron ante el lento movimiento de los labios ajenos sobre los propios y aunque en su mente sabía que aquello que hacía estaba mal, no hizo nada para detenerlo. Una de sus manos viajó al rostro del pelinegro acunando su mejilla para profundizar el beso mientras que con la otra se sostenía para bajar más su cuerpo y presionar el de Keiji contra la cama.

El beso era calmado pero profundo a la vez, separándose solo por unas milésimas de segundo para respirar y seguir comiéndose la boca. Osamu había soñado con este momento desde la primera vez que conoció al pelinegro por lo que su cuerpo y mente se encontraba al 100% ahora. Su mano bajo desde la mejilla contraria hasta el pecho, notando sin querer la sensación de los pezones del menor a través de su camiseta provocando que su cuerpo enviara corrientes de electricidad hacia su entrepierna.

Dios, estaba tan mal lo que hacía pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad para detenerse por lo que en un rápido movimiento sus manos despojaron al chico de su camiseta para poder atacar su pecho con succiones y mordidas que fueron bien recibidas por el pelinegro que se aferraba a su cabeza gimiendo suavemente mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Keiji era la definición de perfección, sus gemidos sólo podían compararse con el canto de los dioses y la manera en que pedía más, arañando su espalda y enredando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Osamu, solo lo hacían enloquecer más y más.

Si se iba a quemar, lo haría con todo y sin arrepentimientos, decidió tras sentir como la erección de Keiji se restregaba contra su abdomen.

No les tomó mucho tiempo desnudarse, la oscuridad del cuarto ya era absoluta y el silencio del lugar solo se veía alterado por los gemidos de ambos pelinegros. Osamu había levantado y sentado a horcajadas a Keiji sobre su regazo, se besaban con violencia mientras que una mano del más joven sostenía ambas erecciones juntas y las manos de Osamu se encontraban masajeando el perfecto trasero contrario. Ambos podían sentir el calor del otro, sofocándose hasta que sus cuerpos se sentían débiles y temblorosos sin embargo eso no les hizo detenerse.

_"Mmm… 'Samu"_ el gemido de Keiji retumbó a través de sus oídos provocando que su cuerpo completo se inmovilizara ¿la excitación le había hecho escuchar mal? se preguntó en el segundo en que el chico menor volvió a retomar el beso susurrando nuevamente contra sus labios inmóviles _"Vamos amor… quiero que la metas"_

Suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que solo se había confundido al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Keiji y que este seguía pensando que era su novio con quien tenia sexo en ese momento. Por suerte el miedo de ser descubierto no había causado efecto en su cuerpo por lo que su miembro seguía en condiciones de continuar con su labor.

Cambio de posición dejando a Keiji sobre la cama boca abajo y mojando dos de sus dedos los llevo hasta el agujero contrario sonriendo con lujuria ante el respingo que daba al sentir la intromisión. El cuerpo contrario se veía exquisito a pesar de la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana y aunque quería prepararle correctamente, sabía que corría contra el tiempo hasta que su hermano llegara a la casa. Cuando noto que el trasero contrario ya no ofrecía resistencia a sus dedos, volvió a lamer estos llevándolos esta vez a su miembro, intentando lubricarlo lo más que pudo antes de guiarlo al agujero del menor que al más ligero toque comenzó a gemir más fuerte contra la almohada apurandole a terminar con la tortura.

Si los gemidos del pelinegro eran como el mismísimo canto de los dioses, estar en su interior se comparaba a visitar el cielo. Todo su cuerpo fue víctima de lo que el pelinegro le provocaba a su miembro por lo que requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse de inmediato. Los gemidos contrarios se incrementaron a medida que embestía con mayor rapidez y aunque le encantaba oírlo prefería poder besar aquellos lindos y rosados labios que tenía el menor por lo que dando un par de embestidas más, salió de él incorporándose en la cama para así jalarlo hasta lograr levantarlo en sus brazos.

Para su suerte Keiji comprendió rápidamente por lo que enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera contraria, siendo de esta forma más fácil para Osamu sostenerle con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano guiaba nuevamente su miembro al agujero del menor. El ángulo de penetración era incluso mejor en aquella posición y Osamu supo que al menos le gustaba puesto que sus gemidos comenzaron a ser mucho más altos y la forma en que se retorcía era mucho más deliciosa. Sentía como su espalda era arañada al mismo tiempo que mordía el cuello contrario en un intento de controlar sus ganas de correrse.

_"... m-más… m-más rápido…"_ los susurros ahogados de Keiji contra sus labios le volvían loco, el calor de su aliento hacía que la boca se le secara y aún así deseaba que aquel momento no acabara nunca. Los besos eran cada vez más desordenados puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de mantenerse sin respirar más de 5 segundos ya que la agitación aumentaba cada vez más.

Osamu podía sentir como Keiji estaba más cerca de su orgasmo ya que sus paredes parecían apretarle cada vez más generando una fricción que de a poco lo acercaba a su propio clímax por lo que volteando a la pared apoyó al menor en ella para así usar una de sus manos para estimular el miembro ajeno al mismo tiempo que hacía más fuertes las embestidas. Los gemidos revolotearon por toda la habitación antes que ambos se corrieran, Keiji ensuciando el pecho del mayor y Osamu en el interior de Keiji.

Los jadeos cansados se ahogaban en el último beso que compartieron, Osamu no quería apartarse sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo para afrontar la realidad. Porque no había forma de que Keiji no notara que con quien habia tenido sexo era Osamu y no su novio, mucho menos cuando el sonido del motor de un auto se hizo presente en los alrededores anunciando la llegada del resto de los invitados.

Osamu mordió sus labios, apartándose unos centímetros en lo que dejaba que el menor se apoyara con sus propios pies en el suelo y una vez seguro de que no se caería, buscó a ciegas la ropa del menor y la suya para después vestirse en silencio.

_"Keiji yo… en serio lo siento, no quise… bueno si, quería pero no pensé que me descontrolaria y… esto es todo mi culpa…" Osamu fue sorprendido por una leve risa al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba la puerta abrirse y la voz de su hermano gritar sus nombres._

_"Lo haces tan bien como tu hermano Myaa-sam…"_ murmuró Keiji una vez estuvo vestido y Osamu pudo notar que sonreía mirándolo desde la pared en la que lo había dejado antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

Osamu estaba inmovilizado ante la belleza que su cuñado irradiaba aún bajo la escasa luz exterior y antes de poder decir algo sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con los contrarios en un beso profundo pero corto.

_"Me pregunto si podrías hacerlo aún mejor… Osamu"_ el mencionado sintió que su miembro se volvía a levantar por solo escuchar su nombre salir de manera lasciva de los labios contrarios que luego de sonreír nuevamente, le dio una lamida a su labio inferior y se apartó saliendo de la habitación mientras respondía a su novio que había subido a buscar a Osamu porque la luz se había ido apenas había llegado y no sabía dónde estaban los controles eléctricos.

Osamu solo pudo suspirar pasando sus dedos por sus labios una y otra vez ausente de lo que su hermano le gritaba desde la primera planta. Su miembro dolía a pesar de haberse corrido recién y su corazón latía a mil por minuto de solo pensar en una segunda vez con el chico pelinegro, aquel chico que desde el primer momento había sabido que él no era Atsumu y aún así había continuado con el acto.

La luz lo sorprendió mientras salía de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que era regañado por su gemelo por no revisar los interruptores a lo que solo respondió que se había dormido apenas se recostó en su cama luego de llegar.

_"Eres el peor anfitrión… de saber que Keiji llegaría para estar solo y sin luz en casa no le hubiera pedido que viniera antes para acompañarte"_ el reclamo hizo que varios de sus amigos rieran sin embargo el pelinegro mencionado solo sonrió de lado mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba directo a los ojos al gemelo de su novio.

_"No te preocupes 'Tsumu… buscaré que Myaa-sam me compense después"_

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> See... no sé bien de donde salió esto pero quería sacarlo de mi mente.


End file.
